I Can Do Better
by Temari 88
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are lovers; Sasuke is back and has something to say to Naruto, but the blond ninja already knows... with a little help, Naruto has Sasuke see the truth - wheahter he likes it or not.


_Hello! :D_

_After a while without one-shots, I'm here again! Ok, uhm..._

_**Pairings:**__ MAIN GaaraNaruto; one-sided NarutoSasuke (because it's the ONLY way I can stand it)_

_**Warnings:**__ Spoilers for Sasuke/Itachi's fight, mention of wet dreams, drinking, swearing, yaoi, weird voices and... _MAJOR_ Sasuke bashing: this story is for everyone who, like myself, hate the duck-assed-haired guy with a passion! LOL_

_**Setting:**__ Post-shippuden_

_**Genre:**__ Romance, general, humor; and a lot of evil laughs at Sasuke's expance! Mwahaha!_

_**Words:**__ 6600 (more or less)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ None of the characters belong to me and neither does the song used in the fic... do I really need to say that?_

_Ok, that's it! Off with the story..._

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88 XD_

* * *

**I CAN DO BETTER  
**_**by Temari 88**_

Naaa…. Don't know why, but today it feels kinda off: different from other mornings… strange… must be my imagination or somethin'…! It does that sometimes and then I'll get chills or this annoying anticipating feeling, like big things are going to happen. I usually trust those 'omens', if you want to call them that, but then again often times than not, they happen to be misguiding… so…

Oh, let's just forget about it, ne Naruto? Yosh, that's better!

Right-leading or misleading feelings aside, I'd better start to get ready for my day: Gaara should be in sight of Konoha by now and he'll be arriving soon for one of his boring-like-hell 'political-let's-keep-friendly-our-alliance' meetings with the Leaf's Hokage, and I'm stuck to be his (and his guards') guide during his (their) stay here…

Of course I'm all but _not_ happy to do it! Jeez, it's probably one of the best 'boring' missions I could ever ask for…! Hang out with Gaara all day, and getting paid for doing it? Who'd pass up such an opportunity? I would _**not**_! After all, that's one of the few occasions we got to spend quality time together…

No one with a bit of guts (because Gaara is still intimidating when he wants to) would let the chance pass… but to think about it, there wouldn't be all that crowd of people expecting for such a mission: as I said, the red-haired can be quite unnerving, to say at least, and a large number of shinobi still are a bit weary of him - especially who'd seen him fight using Shukaku. Despite the uneasiness, though, I still think I could bet that fifteen to twenty ninja (of which at least ten or twelve would be kunoichi) would give a lot to escort the Kazekage through town.

Too bad for them all, I'll ALWAYS offer to escort him - and, again, his guards as well… if only I could get rid of them…! Then again, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea: beat up the Kazekage's siblings may cause the start of a war, not to mention it'd be difficult to do… they're pretty tough, after all - even when I'm not the one to ask for it: it's just implicit… Uzumaki Naruto is the personal bodyguard of Sunagakure no Sato's Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara… and _**there's NO changing it**_!

-x-

After a quick shower, I put on the black pants, black long-sleeved shirt and dark green waistcoat typical of Konoha's chunnin and jonnin outfits (I rank in the latter category, for your information); then I tied my Leaf hitai-ate and put on my gloves and sandals. I hastily opened the door without actually checking if the coast was clear - not that usually there're a lot of people passing in front of my door anyway… - and promptly bumped into someone's back, which was effectively blocking the way.

"Oi! Who the hell—?" I start, quite irritated: I'm going to be late for my meeting with Tsunade-baa! Then, who'll save me (both my ears, for her yelling, and my poor body, for possible physical damage) from her wrath?

"Naruto…" the person blocking my door turns around, and I'm left staring at—

"Sasuke…!" I say, more irritated – and restless - by the minute. "What the hell're ya doing in front of my door, at this hour in the morning…?" it's not really that early – merely seven-thirty am: most shinobi are already well into work by then - but it's unusual for Sasuke to be here.

"I need to talk to you." he answers, his voice plain and emotionless.

"Oh, yeah…?" I counter, "Well, 'm sorry, but it'll hafta wait for now… Hokage's waiting for me, y'know: I got to go, _IMMEDIATELY_…"

Without waiting for the brunette to answer, I step to the left and hop on the railing of my apartment building, using it for leverage before jumping on the roof of an adjacent store and sprinting toward the Hokage's round and red-topped building, where a very short tempered fifty-something-almost-sixty year-old woman was surely cursing me for not being already there.

When I'm a couple of blocks away from my house, and no longer in sight, I slow down a bit… Sasuke… tzè! I still remember the day when my so called 'best friend' had the nerve to return to his old hometown, walking through the gates almost as if he still owned the place; I say 'almost' because he had lost some of his stuck up attitude during his time away (please take note of the '_some_', which means simply one percent of the above mentioned attitude).

It happened something like two years ago… not long after the news of Uchiha Itachi's death had spread throughout all the five most important countries. The body had been found somewhere off in the northern Fire Country, in the middle of what seemed an old hideout, which was now nothing more than a pile of rubble where some piece of hard rock was still marked with the Uchiha clan's symbol…

As soon as Sasuke's presence had been detected, no less then two ANBU squads had escorted him in front of the Hokage, weapons drawn but careful not to injure him if not necessary: after all Sasuke was still an Uchiha – the _only_ Uchiha now left, as later on he said that Madara Uchiha (the founder of the famous clan) had been part of the Akatsuki, and was now dead.

I don't know what Tsunade and Sasuke talked about during that meeting, but as a result the sole living representative of one of the two more powerful and known clans in Konoha was forgiven and allowed to re-enter the Leaf's shinobi ranks and live inside the village. After a few months of strict surveillance, he'd been given permission to go out on missions on the condition of being escorted and, for the last year or so, he had been allowed to leave the village on solo missions…

When Sasuke came back to Konoha, I wasn't there to see him: I was out of the village – and of the country, actually. I was on a mission all the way out in Kaze no Kuni; it'd been a complex mission that had me away for a month or so. During my stay in Sunagakure (I'd been Gaara's guest), the news of the return of the 'long lost Uchiha genius/brat/dude' - that depended on who spread the juicy gossip - reached also the desert, where Gaara informed me almost immediately.

To say that I was shocked would be the understatement of the year - like saying Gaara had not really been an homicidal killing machine, but just a little boy curious to see how long you lasted without air… under a pile of sand… before he crushed you out of impatience. Despite everything, though, I had to wait to finish my mission before going home and kick the lights out of my ex team mate - which I did: I mean, I went through the trouble of trying to get him back for all that time, just to have him coming back on his own? NO WAY! I just _had_ to beat him up somehow!

-x-

Demo… I hadn't noticed I was already in front of Tsunade's office… I was too lost in my thoughts, and my feet know their way here so well, they head in this direction even when I don't plan to pay a visit, but end up doing it anyway - why do you think I always barge into Baa-chan's office at any random moment? 'Cause I think: "If I'm already here, I may as well piss the old hag off, just because…!" Yeah, not so smart, I know, but it's fun nonetheless!

I sigh quietly and knock on the wooden door, preparing myself for the lecture sure to arrive as soon as I step inside the office. Meanwhile, I prey all the Kami up there for something to come and interrupt my death sentence – to save me. I pray for… I don't know… an earthquake, a massive and _very_ nasty allergy spreading throughout the village, a group of angry women chasing Jiraya for spying on them at the bathhouse… hell, even a horde of flying pigs – TonTon included - would do…! Just, _something_…!

I look out the window across the hall: no such luck. K'so…

"Enter!" comes a near-yelling voice from the other side of the door. Oooh, she's _furious_! I can tell (well, everyone inside the Hokage tower can probably sense it: the murderous intent, directed towards poor lil' me…). Somebody help me!

"Ano… ohayou gozaimasu, Tsunade-hime…" I offer hesitantly, closing the door behind me and stepping barely two feet away from it: I know better than to go into her grasping reach right now.

"Don't 'Tsunade-hime' me: you won't get away with it easily! So stop to try and sweet-coat me, you damn gaki!" the ex medic shouts, half raised from her chair and, pointing a red polished finger at me, she continues, "I thought I told you to be here on time! What, Kakashi rubbed off on you?"

"No! It's not like that!" I try to defend myself, "It's not my fault I'm late…! I swear…! It's just that—!" I don't get the chance to finish, though.

"Enough excuses! It's pointless…! You know Gaara-kun will be here within min—!" this time it's her turn to be interrupted: someone knocked on the door.

"Tsunade-sama… the Kazekage is here… may I let him in…?" says Shizune, cautiously eyeing her sensei. Meanwhile, I let myself indulge in a mini 'Victory Dance': SAFE, yosh!

"Yes, Shizune, let him in." Tsunade answers, sending me a venomous glare… I stop dancing.

Tsunade's assistant, and former pupil, exits the office and a few seconds later the wooden door opens all the way to make room for Suna's delegation: Gaara as the Kazekage, and Temari and Kankuro as his guards.

The first one obviously wears his blue and white robes - as he's here on formal business - he was also wearing his hat though, upon entering, it gets removed out of etiquette while he nears his female counterpart; Temari's dressed with her usual dark green kimono with rolled-up sleeves and, tied securely on her back, rests her giant battle harisen; Kankuro wears his ridiculous (in my opinion) black jumpsuit, the cat-eared hat up on his head and his purple makeup on, on his back were the three scrolls sealing his fighting puppets.

I stare dumbly at Gaara until I feel a hand grazing very lightly – almost casually - my arm; only then I come back to myself and greet the guy with a warm smile, before turning around and joining the other two Sabaku siblings in the back of the office.

"Yo, guys…! Ya know, I really have to thank you!" I say as a hello, grinning; I look towards the two 'Kages, who were presently greeting each other quite formally. I find myself discreetly ogling Gaara… and cursing those robes from preventing me to see his pretty backside…

"Oh? Really…? And why is that?" Temari asks me, a hint of curiosity coloring her voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her watching me with a sly and knowing smirk that seems to say _**"I know just what you're thinking, you little pervert!"**_

"Well… Baa-chan, over there, was going to give me a lecture that'd have lasted hours, if you guys hadn't arrived when you did…" I explain, trying not to look at the Sand kunoichi who's still regarding me with that smirk: not an easy thing to do, when my cheeks burn with an embarrassing blush for having being caught staring. "And all because I was a bit late…"

"Ah, now I understand what was up with you and your stupid movements before." says Kankuro, glancing briefly at me, "About that 'Victory Dance' from before… y'know, Gaara was eyeing you in a very interesting way…" he adds, his blank expression turning into the _same exact_ smirk that rested on his sister's face. My already heated cheeks turn so hot, you might be able to cook eggs on them.

"A-ano… ho-honto-ni…?" I ask, embarrassed but very, _very_ curious.

"Iie, I was joking. Hahaha!" he answers. What a **bastard**…! I'll kill him! He won't get away with making fun of the great Uzumaki Naruto! I'll set fire to all his damned puppets and make sure NOTHING will be left of them, not even ashes!

"Maa, stop it Kankuro… what are you doing…? Giving him weird hopes, and then busting like that his little bubble of fantasies… that's unfair: let him enjoy it a bit, before ruining his moment…" Temari 'lectures' her brother; _and she still had that fucking sly grin on_!

"Oi! Cut it out, will ya?" I scream lowly at two traitors standing on either side of me, "Is it so amusing to make fun of me?"

"Yes." they say in sync. Bastards! Both of them! No wonder why Gaara acts like he does sometimes!

"Anyway… everything's possible, 'Naru-chan'…" Kankuro picks up on his previous statement, "After all, with that hat on, no one can really tell what or where he's looking at, if you know what I mean…" he finishes with a wink.

"Alright, that's it… it's better to end out little chat here, or else Tsunade-sama will murder us…" Gaara's sister interrupts. Of course, she's right: Baa-chan is sending our way looks that speak of a _slow and painful_ death…

The remaining part of the meeting is, as predicted, boring as all hells (yes, plural: hell_**S**_). It's quite pointless to say that I don't pay the slightest bit of attention - even if I'm sort of supposed to - to what is being discussed: I'm staring at the blue 'n' white clad boy in front of me AND am too lost in what you'd call 'The-Great-And-Fantastic-Gaara-La-La-Land'; I know you know what I mean, heehee.

You know, I'm almost sorry for Gaara… it can't be all that soothing, feeling my constant gaze on his back while he tries to concentrate on business (I'm nowhere near stopping though). I can imagine just how he's feeling right now, I can say it from first hand experience: I'm standing here, in the back of Tsunade's office, with Temari's eyes boring a hole in the side of my head…! And with that _damned knowing look_ still on!

After some time, I start to hear a voice in my head – no, not Kyuubi's slightly growling bark – and I think I must have acoustic hallucinations or something of that kind, probably due to the blonde kunoichi's unwavering stare.

The voice has a heavily amused, sly and calculating tone while it speaks its words…

_**"**__**Oh, you little, dirty boy… I know **_very_** well you're having open-eyed dreams on a certain red-haired 'Kage… I can see what kind of **_dirty_** thoughts are running through your head! Kukuku! You can't hide 'em from ME…! Let me give you an advice, though: be careful with those wet dreams, my dear… you DON'T want to have 'problems' in here, now do you…?"**_

The most creeping thing, besides the fact that what's being said is very much true (yes, I'm having wet dreams about Gaara, any problems with it?), is that this 'voice' has a weird, _creepy_ resemblance to _**Temari's**_ voice…!

With a shudder and couple of light punches to my head, I try to block out the annoying thing and focus back on the meeting taking place just ten feet from me… only to notice the two leaders get up, shake hands and dismiss business with few words of goodbye.

With that, the Sand siblings and I get out of the Hokage building.

* * *

Once out in the open of Kohona's streets, I suggest we head to get something to eat; before I can utter any further word, though, Kankuro grabs hold of his sister's right arm and forcefully drags her on the direction we just came, mumbling incoherent words that sounded like "Excuse us, I think Temari's crazy…" or "Sorry, I'm feeling a bit lazy…" I'm not sure.

Whatever the case, I'm glad he took Temari away from me: with her scrutiny, she was driving ME crazy… I don't even want to think of what she could've said about my constant look glued on Gaara, and damn she's creeping when she wants…!

Finally alone, Gaara and I sit comfortably on the stools of Ichiraku Ramen. A bowl of my favorite food in front of me and an attractive – not to mention sexy - teal-eyed teenager beside me: nothing could ruin this moment of perfect—

**"**_**Naruto-chan… behave yourself, 'k? You're in public, after all… keep your hands to yourself, ne?"**_

Gyaaahh! Again that Temari-like voice! Oh, Kami, why me? Make it stop…

"Naruto…?" comes Gaara's questioning tone to shut the annoyance up.

"Uhn… yes Gaara, what is it?" I say with a big smile. I look on as my red-haired 'Kage tilts his head to the side and raises an invisible eyebrow.

"What's up with you? You're not eating."

"Eeh…?" I stare at him dumbly, before following his light green eyes down at my bowl of ramen, "Oh! You're right…!" I answer scratching the back of my head with a hand; Gaara's still waiting for an explanation. "Ano, nothing's wrong, it's just… well… nah, forget it, you'll think I'm crazy…"

"Naruto," he says, eyeing me with an expression that clearly states 'Are you stupid?' "do I have to remind you that you're talking with a ex-homicidal kid, who followed the orders of a stupid raccoon…?"

"Eeehh… okay, you win, I guess… you definitely beat me there. Fine, I'll tell you; but keep in mind that I can't help it, 'k? It's not entirely my fault…" I say, preparing myself for any sort of reaction. "The point is… since this morning, I've started hearing a voice which tells me things…"

"… Things…?"

"Uh, yeah… nothing involving blood, death or violence; just these sorta advices on how I should behave with… you… when we wander the streets or generally are in public places… and it also warns me about the *_cough_* open-eyed dreams I have about you…" I blurt out, flushing a bit.

"Sou ka… so, you have dreams about me randomly during the day…?" I don't like the look Gaara's giving me…he's _way_ too curious about those dreams! I've got to think of something to distract him, right _now_…!

"Uuuh… you know what's worse…?" he arches his eyebrow again and I internally cheer: I've succeeded in changing slightly the subject. "I don't know why, but that 'voice' is almost identical to Temari's… which really creeps me out!" I watch closely his face, but what follows the sentence has me completely unprepared…

"Temari's voice…? Phff! Honto-ni? Ha…!" Gaara laughs.

The picture would be nothing special, had it not been Gaara the protagonist of this particular 'photo moment'. Yes, exactly, _'photo moment'_… because if you're one of those having the honor to see this specific person laugh, you'd be one of the luckiest living creatures existing… to witness a picture such as this – Gaara seated on the stool, his elbow on Ichiraku's counter, with one of those pale hands covering discreetly his barely parted mouth, while his light green eyes narrow in genuine mirth and his shoulders shake with his laugh - is endearing to everyone…

But to be the one who could - who _made _- Gaara laugh… that ability, that privilege, has no tangible reward… it was something impossible to describe with words.

"Say…" starts my partner when his laugh subsides, "strange voices aside, there's something else troubling you, isn't it?"

"Heh… yes, there's… Sasuke…" I say dejectedly. "this morning he tried again to talk to me… he does that every time he gets a chance…" I sigh, and soon after Gaara sighs as well.

"You have to do something about it, Naruto: talk to him." he says serious. "You can't continue running away like this, that's not how you are…"

"I know. It's just… well… I already know what he'll say; I don't know how to act around him… I mean, I _liked_ him a while back…! Plus, I can't bring myself to forgive him for what he's done to all of us, to Konoha…"

"Well then, tell him just that: you don't like him." Gaara advises me. "And anyway, everyone in the village knows you're not free for anyone else to take…" he adds, a possessiveness clear in his deep voice that has my stomach invaded by crazy butterflies.

"Say…" I start with a hopeful smile. "would you like to go karaoke tonight? Everyone'll be there…! Eh? What d'ya say? What d'ya say…? C'mon!"

"… Meh… whatever…" comes my boyfriend's noncommittal response.

"Yattttaaa! Alright, see you tonight, then." I get up from the seat and pay for my seven bowls of ramen, plus Gaara's one. "Gotta go now: training with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan… bye!" with that, I lean down and kiss goodbye the red-haired guy still seated, before turning around exiting the small stall.

-x-

Once outside, I head for the training grounds where Sakura and Kakashi are probably already waiting for me. Instead of using the rooftops like I would do every other time, I decide to walk there in hopes of clearing my mind about the whole Sasuke-thing… I really don't know what to do… maybe Gaara's right: I should simply say what I think and feel, directly and without sweet-coating it; it's never been a problem for me, to speak my opinions on whatever subject right in the face of others… no matter how rude it may seem, I've always thought that was the best option, so it shouldn't be much of a problem now… it's just, this is _Sasuke_ we're talking about…

I've always had a sort of 'weakness' toward Sasuke, even when we were at the academy, even if back then I wouldn't have thought of it as a crush. I was – we all were - too small, too inexperienced, to really know something about those kinds of feelings; besides, I didn't get to spend much time with him at the academy… during those years, that 'crush' was basically nothing more then an interest piqued a bit above normal.

After I got stuck in Team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke, my crush had time to grow stronger and somehow fuse with the rivalry I constantly felt running between us, more or less just under the surface. It may seem strange, but it was only then that I noticed how my peers chased girls and it confused me quite a bit; that was the main reason why I started saying – shouting, really - that I liked Sakura: she was (and still is, despite the frequent shifts in character… in favor of her violent side, mostly) a very pretty girl, not to mention she was a friend and the closest female figure I had at that time.

When you're twelve, though, you still don't really know anything about romantic relationships or what real love is, or what loving someone means… so at that time, I was probably even more ignorant on the matter than most of other pre-teenagers, who had parents and relatives who explained them everything they needed; I had only Iruka, as a father/brother figure but I was too insecure to ask him…

Back then, I couldn't give a name to what I felt for Sasuke; I just knew that whenever he was around, I got far too… uhm, sensitive…? Every time he called me 'usuratonkachi', or pointed out my mistakes with superiority, or gave me the cold shoulder… I always reacted yelling back at him, challenging him, forcing him to notice I was there; but it almost never worked. I was very confused because, even then, when he was there I always got nervous and touchy to everything he would say: I desperately wanted someone like him to acknowledge me and my feelings; I would find myself trying to get his approval…

I was compelled to do so because… well, let's just say I'm the type of person who usually follows his stomach's lead (quite ridiculous, I know, but that's me…!) so I wanted to understand why it'd act all strange around my team mate.

It's pointless to say that I _did_ understand why I – stomach and everything - reacted that way… I've never done anything to bring my feelings into the open, though: Sasuke never seemed to care about anyone in general (besides Itachi), let alone crushing on someone; he never gave any attention to the people that surrounded him, if not for a possible chance of a match to prove his ability and fighting skills…

In the end, when I found the courage to ask Iruka to explain to me why I felt what I did (leaving out that I liked a boy; that I liked _Sasuke_…), he just looked at me strangely – a mix of sadness, happiness and embarrassment - before saying "My dear Naruto-kun… you have a crush for this someone…"; I can't say I was surprised when he told me that, I guess the pieces just got together.

I'm happy my crush for Sasuke revealed to simply be a passing feeling, one of those first loves that are bound to end quickly… I've understood that the two of us would never have made a good couple: we'd have ended up arguing every five minutes, over the most stupid thing – and we already did exactly that. I will not say I regret ever liking him, though, because… if not for that first taste of 'love', it would have taken me _a lot more_ time to get that I liked Gaara _**much more**_ than just as a friend… and, really, for nothing in this world (or the next) would I give up such a fabulous boyfriend!

Unfortunately, somewhere along the road, Sasuke must have started to like me back… but, things weren't the same anymore, they changed as time passed: first, he _never_ did anything to make me see he was interested in me; second, he left Konoha – he betrayed his village - third, I got over him and I understood that it would never have worked between us; forth (and most important), I fell in love with Gaara and he loves me back, in a way Sasuke'd never do, and I'm so happy to be with him, I couldn't ask for more.

Most of all, now it's just too late, to come to me and ask for something I can't I give; I just can't bring myself to forgive him…

"Oi! Naruto! What the hell are you doing? Do you know how late you are?" Sakura's yelling snaps me from my thoughts.

"Ano… gomen, Sakura-chan…" I say scratching the back of my head, trying to placate her.

Better leave all thoughts out for the moment; I'll see what I can do with Sasuke tonight…

* * *

It's nine-thirty right now, and I'm outside the newly opened pub where all the Konoha Twelve - and some sensei - are having fun, waiting for Gaara and his siblings.

For the night I'm wearing a pair of black slacks riding low on my waist, with an orange fox hand-painted (not by me) on the left tight; a chain hanging between two of the belt holes on the right and a light orange long-sleeved t-shirt with the torso's lower part and the upper right shoulder mesh-like, the words 'Rock on Baby!' etched on the back.

After a couple of minutes, I see the 'Sand Siblings' coming my way: Temari's dressed with a dark purple button up blouse, a cream colored skirt (whoa! Never seen her with one of those…!) that reached just above her knees, a pair of matching high heels and a necklace with an hourglass as pendant; Kankuro is wearing… his stupid jumpsuit – does he EVER take it off? - and Gaara's wearing a pair of black jeans (quite tight from what I see…) and a navy long-sleeved t-shirt with a very telling message on the front: 'Touch Me and Die' (of course, I'm the exception!).

A few words of greeting, then we head inside for the table where all the others are waiting. The program for night is very simple: it's a sort of drinking contest; two people drink and drink and drink, then the one who wins goes up on the stage and sings a song following the rhymes on the karaoke set… that's basically it but then again, it's a teenagers' night out, what would you expect? Talks on philosophical rhetoric…? Psh, be honest: you'd be disappointed if that was the case, would you not?

No such worries, anyhow, it's me we're talking about: I'm not someone for philosophical boring stuff! And if not me, can you image _Kiba_, sitting around with that topic…? Hahahaha!

Two and somethin' hours later, I can't really say who has gone singing and who didn't… I just know that _I_ haven't yet, and Gaara either. At times like these I'm glad I have the Kyuubi: as a Jinchuuriki my tolerance for any kind of alcohol is very high; that's mainly the only reason why a sleeping Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, TenTen and Kakashi are draped all over the table while I'm still awake and kicking, if only a bit swaying if I stand up abruptly.

Gaara too is standing very well his alcohol… then again, he's not one to drink a lot anyway, so it's not that big of a problem to remain sober; the only visible effect present is the slight flush on his cheeks… he's _so_ cuuutee!

All of a sudden I feel a hand crush down on my shoulder - a very _un_-feminine hand - and turning around, I'm left staring at a very, very drunk Temari… and I wonder how the hell is she able to still be standing and walking around with the amount of sakè (and numerous other drinks) she's gulped down… I stay where I am, watching her drinking sakè directly from the small bottle; Temari coughs a little and then she pats me on the shoulder for the second time - un-feminine again, another pat and I might get a broken collarbone - before speaking.

"C'mon blonday…!" she slurs a bit, her face flushed a bright red. "Bet ya don't haftha balls ta get up tere an' shing!"

"O-kay! 'M on it…! Imma greet singer! Mwahaha! Beware of the great Uzumaki Naruto…!" I say; I'm not exactly drunk yet but I'm on the good way – after all I defeated four of the members of the Konoha Twleve and a sensei.

I stand up to make my way over the stage but before I can make more then three steps, Sasuke comes up and stops me; he has spent all the night seated on the stools at the bar. "Naruto… we need to talk…" he starts, intentioned on continuing, but I stop him before he can say anything more.

"No, _you_ need to talk to _me_ but I—!" I get interrupted before I can finish: Temari comes up to me, grabs me by the arm and drags me on stage, in front of the karaoke set; she presses a couple of buttons, then turns to me.

"Tere ya go! I chose tha song for ya, 'k? Jus' press 'play'!" she says and then gets off stage.

I skim read the song – '_I can do better_' by Avril Lavigne - and decide it's perfect to finally get the things between Sasuke and me crystal clear; it may be a bit too harsh, but at least I'm sure he'll get it! And at this point I'm too fed up to really care…

As the music starts, I search the audience to find Gaara… where the hell is he…? Ah! There he is! I wink at him and I see him answering with a small smile.

I pick up the mike and start to sing.

**"I didn't give a damn what you say to me**_  
_**I don't really care what you think of me  
'Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe  
There's nothing you could say that would hurt me"**

While I sing, I wonder if Sasuke has understood that the song is for him… if after all this he _still_ doesn't get it, I'm going to call _him_ dense…! I scan the people in the pub and find him at his previous spot near the bar, watching me: seems he's understood that this has to do with him…

**"I'm better off without you anyway  
I thought it would be hard but I'm Ok  
I don't need you if you're gonna be that way  
'Cause with me, it's all or nothing**

**I'm sick of this shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why****"**

I'm not even at a half of the song and he's already lost a good portion of his color (which is not very dark to begin with): now he has the same complexion as Sai…

**[Chorus]  
"I hate you now  
So go away from me  
You're gone, so long  
I can do better, I can do better  
Hey, hey you  
I found myself again  
That's why you're gone  
I can do better, I can do better"**

Well, it's not that I hate him… it's just that I can't forgive him; as much as I tried during all these years since he's back at Konoha, I simply can't get out of my head how he betrayed the village out of greed for power.

**"You're so full of shit  
I can't stand the way you act  
I just can't comprehend  
I don't think that you can handle it  
I'm way over, over it**

**I will drink as much lemoncello as I can  
And I'll do it again and again  
I don't really care what you have to say  
'Cause you know, you know you're nothing****"**

I know Sasuke can't stand that I'm with Gaara: he has never liked him, since the first time they saw each other, they've disliked each other; Sasuke thinks my red-haired is not good for me… that's something expected of him to say: since he loves me, he can't approve of my current boyfriend, can he?

I'm sorry for my ex team mate, but I don't care about his opinion… not anymore, and either way who I love is none of his business.

**"(I'm so sick)  
I'm sick of your shit, don't deny  
You're a waste of time  
I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why**

**[Chorus]**

**What'd you say?  
I told you so  
You know that  
'Cause I always know  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
I am so  
Sick of you  
You're on my nerves  
I want to puke  
Get outta my face  
Hey hey  
You're not my taste  
Hey hey  
Hey hey  
Hey hey"**

**[Chorus x2]**

I finish the song. Looking around the pub, I notice that Sasuke's seat at the bar is empty… it doesn't surprise me: I know it was harsh, but at least I didn't yell "Hey Sasuke, this song is for you!"… I spared him the public humiliation (and believe me, there are a lot people who'd love to see him publicly humiliated…) and, anyway, I don't have it in me to feel excessively sorry for him…

I get off the stage swaying a bit: the alcohol must be kicking in; I'm definitely over with the drinking for tonight… I don't want to end up puking crunched down on a hallway: it'd be way too embarrassing and totally un-cool! Plus I don't feel like it… right now, the only thing I want to do is gather up my boyfriend, go home and just doze off in my soft bed with Gaara beside me…it'd be simply nic—

_**"**__**Are you **__stupid__**, or what? You've got Gaara and you want to go to **_sleep_**…? It's all day you have wet dreams about him and now that you can do **_anything_** you want, you're thinking of **_**SLEEPING**_**? Wake the hell up, Naruto!"**_

I don't get to finish that train of thought, that the 'Temari-like' voice makes its appearance for the umpteenth time today… it seems angry, stunned and disbelieving…

Whoa! That almost scared me…! Though… I gotta admit, that's a great idea! Not to mention, an amazing way to end the night… heeeheee… it's decided, then!

I reach the table where my friends are; I notice that Hinata and Kankuro are awake, even if still pretty much drunk.

"You shing reaally well, Naruto-kun…" says Hinata, face flushed; amazingly enough, she doesn't stutter (yes, she still does that, despite my being with Gaara – a boy).

"Uuh, thanks Hinata-chan… hey Gaara… why don't we go home? I'm tired and there's no one else to beat on a drinking contest…" I offer, looking at the occupants of the table: aside from Gaara, Hinata and Kankuro, everyone else is pleasantly zonked out (some drooling over the wooden surface).

"That's fine…" answers my red-haired, before adding, "But shouldn't we wait 'til someone else wakes up?"

"Naah…! They can fend for themselves: they're all shinobi!" I say, dismissing Gaara's worries and grabbing him by his arm.

He lets me lead him outside but stops for a moment when I jump up and lend on a rooftop; I turn around and, looking down, I see him glancing at me with a questioning frown… I wave my hand in a 'come on up' way and Gaara, with a slight annoyed look, jumps up as well.

"What's with the eagerness?" he questions. I grin mischievously and eye him in a very… _telling_ way.

"I simply decided to follow your 'sister's' advice… 'she' can provide very interesting… _scenarios_ with which end the night." I say winking.

"Is that so…? Well, I can't wait to see just what 'her' advices are…" Gaara has a sly smirk totally identical to his sister's… maybe I should be a tad afraid: could my plan backfire?... Gotta admit, I wouldn't mind all that much, actually…!

"Ooooh, you'll see…! You'll see!"

With that – and a quick groping squeeze on Gaara's ass - I take off towards my apartment, my red-haired lover beside me… stealing kisses every now and then.


End file.
